The Other way around
by firemaiden01
Summary: What if the good guys were the bad guys and viceversa? Meet the Sinn Brothers, Envy Sinn and Greed Sinn, see them fight along with Colonel Scar against the Seven Deadly names, Ed, Al, Mustang, Winry, etc...
1. Chapter 1: The Sinn Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, neither do I own Roy Mustang, btw, Roy Mustang rox my world. No profit is being made.

A/N: What if the roles were inverted? The goodguys were bad and the bad guys were good? Let's see to find out.

Chapter I: The brothers

Some years ago, a few, if Envy's memory was as good as ever…

_Begins flashback_

"Dammit! It can't be!" Envy was bleeding, his left leg had been torn from his body, he was still a small and young child, "please, he's my only little brother, he might be stubborn sometimes and not do as I say, but he is my brother, and I want him, he shouldn't be paying for this, I'll give you anything you want, my arms, my right leg, even my heart, just give him back!"

As a sudden lighting struck the floor where his brother Greed had once stood, he took a special armor and with his knowledge to shift shapes, made it the ultimate shield, as soon as he heard his brother's voice, and saw the armor moving the image went black.

_Ends flashback_

"Hey, Bro! Envy, c'mon, wake up!"

"Nm? Yah, I'm awanening, whazzit Greed?" Envy had grown a little since those old days, but he was still too short for Greed, in fact, for everyone else.

"It's morning, and I want a toned body with a cool outfit that calls all gals!" Greed was in a happy mood, he always was by the time he woke up his' brother, because that meant that Envy would soon make him look as a human again, temporarily, after all, he was one of the few ulimate alchemist… the ultimate shape shifter, "Oh, by the way, Colonel Scar is waiting to see your progress in the..." he checked both sides, only to see the emptyness of their room, "the you-know-what." The last part was said with indiference.

"That damned Colonel, he could mind his own business, of course it's easy for him to get distracted with other people's business, after all he has his lieutenant, Lust, the ultimate lance, with him."

"Hurry Envy, stop complaining and do your thing, it feels uncomfortable to look like this in a hotel full of people, the girls won't look at me and if they do they will be pitiful and even then, they won't even give me money."

"Right, right." With a clap of his hands, and touching his brother's body, Envy made Greed look as a human once more, he also added a pair of cool sunglasses that matched the outfit.

Once they had had breakfast, more like brunch actually as Envy was a heavy sleeper, they set off, for the next town, and as they had no option, they had to walk through some rough mountains, and their future relief would be to take the train in the next town's train station and head back to central HQ.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seven Deadly Names

Chapter II: The Homunculi

What they weren't aware of, was that they were being followed.

"They are here, the ashes of my cigarrette tells me so." This was Havoc, one of the seven Homunculi wich were named after the seven deadly names. He was short, but his height was avenged by his wide; his special ability as an Homunculus, was that he could cover his enemy in cigarrette ashes.

Behind him, was standing Hawkeye, with her long blond hair loose, an almost all-revealing cliveage and a short dress, any enemy would stare at her looks giving her free time to fire at will, not that it was necessary, as she never missed.

"Hey, Mustang-san, Havoc has found them. They are here, in our reach."

She was talking with Mustang, the deadliest of the seven, with one snap of his fingers you would believe yourself in hell, he was the oldest, the wisest, the fastest, and the sexiest.

He gave a short answer. "Good." As an evil grin mixed with an evil glare in his face.

"What do you mean 'good'? It's just what we want, you jackass! To lure them to our territory and take what we want from them."This was Ed talking, always in rage always filled with wrath; he was the smallest, but a great and skilled fighter, he could do alchemy just by clapping his hands, but he had a bad mood, luckily for him or for the others, Winry and Al were always there to relax him, for example just now, the look of undifference in Mustang's face made Ed rush in his way about to hit him, when Al stood on his way, to forbid him from starting another fight with Mustang, as it had happened once and they had destroyed a whole forest, and then Winry gave him a little electroshock therapy in his metal limbs.

Al's body was made of metal, he had the most endurance of all, as he he needed no sleep, no food, no water, and no rest, althought, this wasn't enough for him, he wanted more, some people say he was too greedy for his own good.

Winry, on the other hand, was a smooth talker, she would talk and evade, more than fight, but she always knew how to control the situation, her special skill was to take trash and turn it into something with up-to-date technology and the best circuits ever, in fact, she no longer needed blue prints, her only problem was that she could be so slothy sometimes, maybe that was why she talked so much.

The last Homonculi, was playing with some pictures, showing them to Mustang as he walked his way, even against the complaints of his victim, he was tall and lean, he had two special habilities, he could throw knives with great precission but first he would show you his pictures just to bother you for a while.

That was until Mustang got too tired of hearing him talking and said in his' most dangerous voice "Hughes! Stop that! I don't envy you or your damned pictures!" With a threatening look and a threatening position of his fingers, Hughes decided to call it a day for now.

They had to prepare to give the brothers a proper welcome.

In case you haven't noticed…

Roy Mustang The sin envy

Ed Elric the sin wrath

Al Elric the sin greed

Winry Rockbell the sin sloth

Riza Hawkeye the sin lust

Jean Havoc the sin gluttony

Maes Hughes the sin pride (even if he doesn't seem so now…)


End file.
